speculativeevolutionfandomcom-20200216-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. I own this page and I have totall right to be here. I am talking about monster mudskippers. -Specfan This is a serious speculative evolution wiki, so we need to keep the short, unrelated, random, not-very-spec stuff out of the wiki. If you want to keep your creatures you will have to: 1. Move them into a world which isn't a ripoff of 'After Man' or 'The Future is Wild'. 2. Removed grammar mistakes, or ask someone else to do this. 3. Make sure the article is detailed enough so it can, as a rough guide, be split into more than one section. 4. Make sure it is scientifically sound with another member of the wiki. Once you have done this, and it's generally approved of, then you will be allowed to keep it. I would reccomend putting up an 'article in progress' or 'unfinished article' (should already exist, correct me if it doesn't) category on it, and asking for help. -Eotyrannus Eotyrannus, Citrakayah and myself are trying to improve this wiki. By you posting vague, short descriptions about random future animals, it stagnates the wiki, and it drives people away. Because the staff has been very busy lately, we have taken it upon ourselves to try and clean up a wiki, a feat that no living man has yet accomplished. But we are very determined, and hope that even though a constant slew of crappy, half assed mock projects keeps heading our way, we are going to clean it all up. One article at a time. ~Admantus P.S: by you posting fake projects, you're hurting our cause. Please don't delete "list of future earth species from the future is wild", its a great page. Please don't delete it, I'm begging you. Sincerely, Cryptile33 We don't delete things if they're well-written, plausible and part of a project. However, if they are part of an expanded universe and it isn't clearly stated, then the confusion it will cause is not worth the page. If there are still pages that you would like to keep, then I would reccomend making a project, giving it a name that doesn't sound like 'The Future is Wild' or 'After Man', and asking one of us unofficial mods (me, Citrakayah (is that how you spell it?) and Admantus) for help. -Eotyrannus Cryptile33, We understand your frustration with your page being put up for deletion. But you're not making it any easier for people to try and navigate around the wiki. I remember the amount of confusion that was caused by someone posting a fake after man sequel on here. If you want to be a speccer, join the speculative evolution forums and learn about proper speccing. ~Admantus I don't think its fair to not be able to put 50 Million years in the future on the page "List of future earth species from the future is wild. Why? Because wikia is all about sharing ideas. ~Cryptile33 That page (which we should probably give a simpler name, such as 'The Future is Wild animals') is about the species from the original The Future is Wild. Part of Wikia is about sharing ideas, such as in the 'The Future is Wild Expanded Universe' section (where the 50 million years later section should go, if it is kept). However, this is a factual wiki, for species with well-written pages and scientific plausibility. If we're making pages for already-existing projects, only creatures from said project are allowed on that category. Any other creatures should go in an 'Expanded Universe' version of said project. -Eotyrannus and Admantus, Dear Eotryannus, If I should make it a expanded Universe, what should I name it -> ___________________ Expanded Universe ~Cryptile33 ALL RIGHT! WHO DELETED GOOR-YETI?! ~Cryptile33 I think you SHOULD NOT make most pages candidates to delete,the only page that deserved it is the List of Species on Earth - From Future is Wild,because it became badder in end and YOU DELETED ALL HOTHOUSE MAMMALS THAT ARE NOT POGGLES! Sorry 'bout that ~Cryptile33 Ok,just delete all delete tags and re-edit pages that became like Protoman when they became candidates for deletions. I'll try. ~Cryptile33 Cryptile, stop promsing all over the place. You know what you can do? You can help delete lame projects instead of making new ones. How does that sound? ~Admantus Shame on you Admantus! If you don't like something, thats no reason to delete it. >:V( ~Cryptile33 So if there is a page about elephant monkeys or chimp whales, I should just let it be? Shame on you! btw i'm an admin. ~Admantus Don't you know theres something called imagination, Admantus >:v( ~Cryptile33 Well there's a fine line between imagination and speculation. If we go by your logic, a six legged purple cat will be completely plausible and will evolve in 1 million Years time. Also, how do you suppose whales will re-evolve legs without evolving from basal forms and become chimp like creatures? Tell me that and i will believe you. But for now, you're just spouting up nonsense. Also, why the hell are you following my profile? ~Admantus. What are you deleting my pages for?! They're extremely important and I worked really hard on them for weeks! What's going on is that jerks are coming to my pages and adding improbable ideas. If there's an improbable idea, it's not my fault, you could've let me know! Listen Admantus, you better have a good reason to why you deleted my pages!!!! >:v( ~Cryptile33 And yet, you didn't answer my question. Answer it, and I may listen to you. And stop with the >:V( things, it's really stupid. ~Admantus THEN DON'T DELETE MY PAGES!!!!!!! ~Cryptile33 Stop dodging my question ~Admantus You know better than to put pages up for deletion Admantus ~Cryptile33 P.S. these >:v( aren't stupid! Yeah. They are. Also, stop dodging my question. And I'm an admin. Are you? ~Admantus Don't you know that these >:v( are angry faces?! Anyway what was your question? I forgot. :vl ~Cryptile33 P.S. why do YOU think these >:v( are stupid? Because they just are. Anyways, If we go by your logic of imagination rules, then a six legged purple cat that shoots radioactive spines will evolve in 1 million years time. Also, how will a modern whale, a creature specialized for living in the ocean, evolve into a land dwelling form without evolving from a basal species? Tell me how a bottlenose dolphin will somehow sprout up back legs and turn into a baboon rhinoceros. You're probably gonna say that I don't have any imagination, but I have a hell of a lot more common sense than you. And how old are you, 5? ~Admantus FINE you can delete the ridiculous stuff, but you shouldn't of deleted List of future earth species from the future is wild, plus the animals of 50 million years in the future were actually likely to evolve, can you promise that?, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASE? ~Cryptile33 P.S. stop dodging MY question about why these >:v( are stupid P.S. AGAIN Saying "Because they just are" is dodging it. Instead, give a REALLY good reason I did. It looks retarded. Now answer my question. How could a fin whale, a creature so finely tuned for marine life, re-evolve the ability to go on land, re-evolve it's flippers into arms, and live in the trees? Or is that just me and my lack of imagination? ~Admantus Well, I'm actually not so sure, anythings possible. ~Cryptile33 P.S. Eotryannus hasn't spoke for a while. Why did someone delete that page? I put so much work into that Come on, that was a good and reasonable project and someone has deleted it. My project is called future of mammals.